Mr and Mrs Fix-It
by pupcuz91
Summary: How did Fix-It Felix Jr. and Hero's Duty come to be? Is there a reason that Felix happens to call Sgt. Calhoun the same name as her late fiance? Set pre- and post-movie, some spoilers included. I do not own Sgt. Calhoun, Fix-It Felix Jr., or Wreck-It Ralph. I do own Mitchell and Carol. Fluff. Oneshot.


Mitchell Carson woke up to see it was the 25th anniversary of his one and only hit game, Fix-It Felix Jr. He never was really a man who created games, but rather one who created stories. Mitchell had wanted to be an author 30 years previously, but he never could get anyone to publish his ideas. He wrote a children's book by the same title as his game and sent it to dozens of publishing companies, only to receive as many rejection letters. In the last one though, there was a small note with an address. Mitchell's eyes narrowed as he looked at the address, but sent one last copy of his story to the strange message. He received a call a few days later to hear that someone wanted to buy his game concept.

"Game concept?" he asked, confused. He thought he had sent the transcript to a new publishing company.

"Yeah! We have been looking for a plot for a game for weeks! Your story is perfect! The only thing we need to change is that the wrecking guy and the fixing guy won't become friends at the end. It's cute for a kid's story, but in a game, you only get good guys and bad guys. We are willing to pay ten thousand dollars for your concept, but we are also willing to negotiate," the man on the other end said. Mitchell almost fainted at the figure mentioned, but he managed to stutter out that he needed a few days to consider the offer and they finished the conversation. Within the year, the former attempt at a children's story was now a storyboard for a new arcade game. In the following four years, the game was created. Mitchell was the first to play the final product and couldn't believe his characters now had new lives. The only thing he hated to think about was that poor Ralph ended each game being thrown off a building. Ralph lost his home and only lashed out at the new apartment because was the only way he could express his anger. If anyone would have taken the time to talk to him, they could have realized he was a nice guy. It didn't matter, though. His pride was mended when he was offered the chance to voice his lead character, Felix, in the game which he accepted happily.

Fix-It Felix Jr. was an instant success. Hundreds of arcades bought machines and thousands of people bought the home version. Mitchell was rich from his ten percent cut of the profit, but he just loved that so many people wanted to meet what he basically considered his children. He started to write a storyboard based on the second story he wrote about Felix.

He gave Felix a dynamite gal named Tammy Calhoun who wanted to help Felix fix things. In the book, since Felix and Ralph made amends in the first book, Felix is dealing with a new problem: bug infestation at the Niceland Apartments. Felix is used to fixing broken windows and walls, but had never dealt with problems inside the apartments. Tammy would give him a helping hand while they started to develop feelings for one another. Mitchell started to adapt the story to a new game called Mrs. Fix-It. He was actually pretty proud of his storyboards, but when he presented the story to his boss, he was told that girls weren't really meant to play main characters when the target audience for video games at the time was boys. Mrs. Fix-It was never to be.

Mitchell could not believe that it had been so long since he suggested the second game and even longer since his life changed, but it didn't matter. He had nothing since Felix went on the market and never really needed to with its success at the time. Now he was just a middle aged man with far too much wealth for one man and too little to do with it. His cell phone rang and interrupted his thoughts.

"Mitch! Hey you are still coming to the party today right?" his old game developer asked. They were throwing an anniversary party in Mitchell's honor as it was his idea that started their gaming company.

"Sure. I didn't really have any other plans," he sighed into the phone.

"Oh come on Mitch! Today is a day to celebrate! We'll see you in a few hours!" With that the line went dead and Mitchell sighed before starting to get ready.

Mitchell ate cake awkwardly with men he hadn't seen in decades as well as men he had never met, assuming that these were current game designers and such. The old designers discussed how great things were in the heyday and the newbies talked about how much had changed since the old days. Mitchell just stayed out of the conversation until he heard something that caught his attention.

"We are trying to come up with a new shooting game concept, but so many games are already out there and have followings. We are hoping that maybe we can get one with a strong female main character to bring the girls in. Most shooting games are geared towards boys and if we want to have any edge in this business, we need girls," a new developer said. It was all Mitchell could do to not drop his cake in shock.

"MRS. FIX-IT!" he exclaimed loudly, stopping all other conversations in the room.

"Mitchell… we told you that game wouldn't work in the old days and kids today won't want a game like it today," his old boss tried to explain.

"Nonononono! I know that the old concept wouldn't work today, but they said they wanted a shooting game! We can just change it based on that! Tammy can be… Sgt. Tam..ora… Jean! Sgt. Tamora Jean Calhoun! Sgt. Calhoun for short! And rather than little bugs infesting an apartment building… it could be giant ones! Robot ones! That are infesting an armory building! And eat weapons! And become the weapons they eat! And if you can kill them all, you get a hero metal at the top!" Mitchell said as his hand already started making sketches. The guys in the room were already starting to get chills. It was feeling like the old days.

"She'll be tougher than my old idea. Hardened. She's seen rough times… because she lost her husband. No! Lost her fiancé! At… the ALTAR! B-because she didn't check one time and a bug ate him! Yeah! So she doesn't take prisoners!" he said. He still wanted Tammy to love Felix, but she lost her Felix and that is why she's no longer the fun loving sweetheart she once was.

"Mitchell, I think… you are really on to something," his boss said as he looked over his shoulder. Mitchell smiled at him, finally glad to see Tammy get her chance to live like Felix and Ralph did, even if he couldn't have her be with her love. The developers were already talking about the graphics and what it would take to get the game going, but Mitchell knew he was already done. His little girl was going to live.

It was almost six years later before Mitchell would have a chance to meet his Tammy. He told the guys at the company that he didn't want to play the game before it came out because he was busy with a few other changes in his life, making plans for his wedding. He met Carol at one of his developer meetings, being told she would be the voice of Sgt. Calhoun in the game. It was love at first sight. He even told her the story of her character back when she was just Tammy Calhoun. She found the story wonderfully romantic and was sad that Tammy would never meet her real Felix. Mitchell just smiled that night and said that she already had. After the wedding and honeymoon, Carol and Mitchell both went to their local arcade to play the new game. Carol was a natural and said all the lines in time with the hardened Sgt. Calhoun as she was lead to the top of the building. Mitchell wasn't as good but shrugged, admitting he was better adapted to Felix. While he was watching his wife play, he watched for a moment as it seemed the blond game character paused a moment in her explanation of her lost fiancé to look at something behind Carol. Mitchell's eyes followed the game character's line of sight and saw that it almost looked like Sgt. Calhoun was looking at Fix-It Felix Jr. from across the arcade. What was weirder still was that it almost seemed like she smiled for just a half a second. Before he had time to think about it, the moment had passed and it was back to destroying cybugs. He chuckled to himself at his active imagination. Of course she wouldn't be looking at Felix. Sgt. Calhoun was just a game character and nothing more, but the moment of silliness still warmed his heart. Maybe… just maybe… it wouldn't be odd to pretend that somehow, Mr. and Mrs. Fix-It found each other, against all odds. Just like maybe he could dream that Ralph and Felix could really be friends someday. Stranger things could happen.


End file.
